1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf putter head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf putters are golf clubs that are used mainly to cause the ball to roll on the green and enter the cup. The shapes of such golf putter heads include various types of shapes such as the so-called toe-heel balance type, L type, mallet type, T type and the like. These head shapes include shapes that are devised in visual terms from the standpoint of facilitating stance and the like, and shapes that reduce rotation of the head during hitting and broaden the sweet area by concentrating the weight on the toe side and heel side of the head (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 2613849).
In the hitting of the ball by a golf putter, i.e., in putting, a much more delicate feeling is required than is needed in the hitting of the ball by other clubs, such as so-called driver shots or iron shots. Putting does not involve hitting the ball with a large force as in shots made with other clubs, but instead involves hitting the ball with a relatively short swing and a small force; accordingly, the effect of the delicate feeling on the results is relatively large. Furthermore, since putting involves hitting the ball while aiming at a small cup on a green with a complicated slope, the ball will miss the small cup if there is even a slight error in the direction or speed of the shot. The reason for this is that track along which the ball rolls over the green varies minutely according to the initial speed and hitting direction of the ball, and also according to the fastness, slope and the like of the green. It is necessary to rely on a delicate feeling in order to achieve accurate control of the hitting direction and hitting speed while accurately grasping these various conditions. Accordingly, it is important that the feeling of the putting swing (hereafter also referred to as the “stroke” or the like) be good.